Welcome to Our World
by Infinite101
Summary: A family holiday before Andrea leaves for Uni takes a very unusual turn. “Look we’re in the city with the lowest crime rate in Italy, what’s the worse that could happen?” Damn I really wish I never said that..
1. Arriving in Volterra

Welcome to Our World.

Summary – A family holiday to takes a very unusual turn. "Look we're in the city with the lowest crime rate in Italy, what's the worse that could happen?" Damn I wish I never said that.

**AN – Ok just a warning, **

**1- This is my first Twilight fic - please be kind**

**2 - this fic is quite utterly random. **

**I might delete it at the end of the day. I was trying to revise when this just popped into my head and I thought I'd jot it down.**

**Don't judge me too harshly like I said I just wrote it on a whim. **

Welcome to Volterra

I'm ill. So _damn_ ill. You know when you can literally feel all of the congestion blocking your nasal capillaries, you feel a _little_ bit light headed and you're faintly aware of a subtle hint of nausea in the pit of you're stomach. Yeh, that's how I'm feeling right now.

Add a bit of a temperature and a dry croaky throat and you're set.

You're probably wondering why I'm not knocked out in bed already, instead of complaining incessantly to myself. Well to tell you the truth, I_ really_ wish I was.

Instead I'm grumbling to myself in the back of our coach being brilliantly antisocial and listening to the soothing Snow Patrol lyrics currently blasting through my eardrums via my headphones.

I started to doze lightly the dull throbbing at the back of my head appeasing slightly as I drifted into blissful unconsciousness when I felt an annoying flick on my nose, I Lazily tried to swot it away but soon felt another swift flick this time a little harder, I cursed slightly under my breath finally opening my eyes. I gave a very un-lady like half yell half shriek tumbling backwards slightly as I stared at the big bug eyes of my little mutt of a brother.

"Andieeeeeeeee. Wake Uppppp. We're almost there."

He made to shift my blanket from me, tugging my arm in vain trying to get me to sit up with all the strength of a four year old. I glared back at him, preparing the; 'Touch me and you die' look, but one glance at his moist eyes and quivering lip had me hauling myself off the seat.

He grinned toothily at me as I scuffled his hair hazardously making my way to my mother's seat. I felt a hint of pride as I thought of my little brother, the kid had the water works mastered already. Don't get me wrong he wasn't one of those anoying kids that cired all the time, its the fact that he's always so darn good that makes his michevious moments all the more entertaining (as long as i wasn't on the recieving end).

I glared down at my mother honestly the woman had no shame sending the poor boy to wake me up, it's lucky he survived the mission unscathed, she knew he was the only one that could wake me up without feeling my wrath, but still she didn't have to send the sprog.

"ahh don't give my that look. We've reached the city I know you didn't want to miss it." She smiled sheepishly at me. Upon looking at my face however she frowned slightly immediately checking my temperature.

"Andrea I told you not to spend too much time out on the balcony. Honestly if you're going to spend all night sketching why couldn't you think to take or a blanket? Or _at least_ a jacket for crying out loud…"

I'd zoned out by then, my mind floating on over to my sketch book. Even now when I felt like utter crap my hand still practically twitched in anticipation, I couldn't wait to sketch the city.

My mum had decided it was a good idea for us all to go on family holiday. I was going to University next year so I guess she saw it as a last trip together before I headed for independence and joined the 'big bad world'. She took this opportunity to have some 'family time with her babies' before I up and left.

My mum and dad had done the usual thing, you know met fallen in love and rushed into marriage. He up and left when I was 3 but I think it was a mutual decision. He's still on good terms with mum and kept in touch at the beginning he visited a lot, but we've drifted quite a bit since then.

To be honest I don't miss him much. He was never a solid part of my life and I always had mum. Last I heard Ian's gotten married and got a new kid of his own, I've seen pictures of her too, her name's Emily and she's soo cute, like me she got dads dark brown hair, but she's got her mum's blue eyes, my own were hazel.

Aaron hadn't come with us, he couldn't get the time off work but he told us he'd try to get a late flight out. Aaron was my dear step father. He and mum met up years back and have been happily married for 5 years now. He's pretty cool; he never once made me call him dad or anything and he's easy to talk to.

I can kind of remember what she was like before she met him; it was just me and her then. We got along fine, were really quite happy in fact, but when he came along I could see he kind of completed mum. He's like a big kid, really fun to be around and I think he gave her back some of the years she probably had to loose having me at such a young age. Not long ago now the sprog popped into the picture. Danny's four now and he's a little hell raiser in the making. I'd like to take credit for that. Even when he was a little we hit it off right away. As his big sis I obviously baby sat a lot and it was as he waddled over to me I taught him all the tricks of the baby trade. Lesson one - how to exploit one's cuteness.

Well that's how we ended up here in Italy. Mum wanted to see Venice, the sprog wanted to see where the Romans came from and I wanted a taste of Italian art and culture before I headed off. That and I knew that when I was a student I'd end up flat broke so this'd be the only chance I'd get to visit the amazing country for a while.

"Andy…." A sharp voice's voice broke my stupor. Mum scrutinised my face then reached for my forehead.

"hmm… maybe you should stay in the coach, you've got a bit of a temperature."

I huffed slightly; "I'll be fine, I'll just take some paracetamol." I weaved back through to my seat gathering my coat and backpack just as the coach finally stopped. I hopped off the stairs stumbling slightly while rummaged through my stuff for some painkillers and water. I knocked two back and looked for my family.

We were with quite a big party, some friends of mum who'd decided to bring their families too. I spotted them gathered around the tour guide, a pompous looking guy around 40.

"Right gather round, gather round. Welcome to the city of Volterra. Today we'll allowing you free time to explore the city as you wish. You shall be provided with a map to the hotel and landmarks you may choose to visit however as is it the middle of the afternoon you can go back to the hotel and recuperate from your flight if you choose to. Dinner and drinks will be served at the hotel at 7. Scheduled sight seeing will begin tomorrow morning, we'll depart at 7.00 heading to…." Alowing us 'free time', you'd think we were fugitives or something.

The pain killers would take another 20minutes to kick in, but now that i'd woken up I doubt I'll be able to get back to sleep. It was a warm afternoon and I felt relaxed, the urge to explore giving me a burst of energy.

"hey mum can I go for a walk around? I'll meet you and Danny back at the hotel at 6?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding? What kind of irresponsible mother do you take me for, you were half dead on the coach, we might as well stick together now go to a café, eat and then look around properly tomorrow."

"Sharan it's ok she can stay with us, we're going to look around for a bit too." Elise one of mums friends popped up behind me making me jump. She smiled kindly at me; "That's if she doesn't mind."

"No that'd be great." I smiled back, i'd always liked Elise. I remembered her wedding, she'd only got married this summer. Turning back to mum I saw her resolve waver slightly. She reached for my forehead again, much to my mortification.

I grumbled slightly trying to dodge her hand "mum quit it, I'm 18 not 10…" but to my delight, I saw her resolve crumble as my temperature had returned to normal. I felt a tingle in my nose and had to pray I didn't sneeze. It thankfully faded.

"See." I smiled. "I'm fine now; look we're in the city with lowest crime rate in Italy, what's the worse that could happen? I'll see you in a few hours."

Before she could find anything else wrong I quickly hugged her and Danny pinching him lightly on the nose, he blew a raspberry at me and I made a silly face sticking my tongue out at him. I know my maturity really shone through then.

I waved back at them and jogged to Elise and her husband… What was his name… Barry… no Garry… I frowned slightly trying to remember, hating the fact i was always so terrible with names. He smiled lifting his arm forward; I met him halfway in a firm handshake.

"Hi I'm George, you must be Andrea"

I grimaced slightly; "Please call me Andy." Ok George it is. Well I was kinda close I thought to myself.

I looked at the couple expectantly; "So, where too?"

**AN (ii) So what do you guys think? Is it worth keeping? Not a lot happens in this chapter its mostly just an introduction, but I've got some ideas of where this can go. **

**I'm thinking of making this a Felix/OC or Alec/OC, at first it was supposed to be a Marcus/OC. It's probaly too early to tell, i'll see how Andy develops and where it goes  
**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors i'm going to edit in a bit more detail after  
**

**I'm starting on the next chapter, hopefully some of our favourite misunderstood vamps will make an appearance soon ;)**

**Comments positive/negative are welcome, thanks for checking out this fic =]**


	2. Curiosity and The Cat

Welcome to Our World.

Disclaimer – Oh i forgot about this last time, i really don't wanna be sued so here it goes *deep beath* sadly I do not own Twilight, if the rights were up for auction though i'd be there bidding in a flash lolz

_I grimaced slightly; "Please call me Andy." Ok George it is. Well I was kinda close I thought to myself._

_I looked at the couple expectantly; "So, where too?"_

Curiosity killed the cat? Damn.

I walked alongside Elise and George as we decided where to go. Elise was a really sweet lady and really quite pretty too. She was about 5'4, had long light brown hair that bounced along her shoulders, light brown eyes a button nose and a smile that always reached her eyes, there was a real maternal glow about her. George stood a head taller than his wife, with dark brown hair that didn't seem to stay flat, with broad shoulders and had faint laugh lines with twinkly eyes that seemed to fit really well with Elise's smile. They were amazing together. I'd quite like to draw them, the thought fluttered through my mind as we walked together. They seemed so happy, it was pretty cool.

We visited a small chapel not far off from where the coach had dropped us off. It was beautiful. The classic architecture was breathtaking, but the outside was nothing compared to what we saw once we stepped inside. Large detailed stained glass windows adorned the walls letting in an array of different colours and the sun shone through casting it in a warm glow. A tapestry depicting bible stories was draped across one of the walls. George and Elise continued to examine the chapel further; meanwhile I tentatively sat down at one of the pews reaching into my bag for my sketchbook and pencil case I turned to a clean page and lightly started sketching my surroundings, as I progressed going into more detail.

Once I finished the sketch I looked at the chapel appreciatively one last time before leaving for a bit of fresh air. I reached in my pocket for my phone to send a text message to Elise letting her know I was going:

* * *

Andy:

_Hey Elise, I'm gonna go for a walk around and explore a little before I head back. I'll probly get a bite to eat at the café we passed and I know my way back to the hotel from there so I'll cya there. – Andy xx x_

Elise:

_Andy, George and I can come with you if you want, the bishop was just telling us some interesting stories about the history of the city – you should come and join us I'm sure you'd find it all very interesting, then we can all get a bite to eat together, besides if you were to get lost how would we get hold of you?? Andrea you'd be on your own in a strange city, what if something were to happen?! Elise Xx _

Andy:

_Elise calm down, if I get lost I can call you (duh), besides I've got a map too, and if I remember correctly it was me that found the chapel after George got us lost lol. I wanted to get a few more sketches done before we left and tomorrow we're going to have to rush around a lot, so I doubt I'll be able to get them done. How about you tell me all about the bishop's stories over dinner at 7? – Andy xx x Ps- come on Elise it's like 2 o'clock, it's bright out and doesn't get dark here till like 9 (by that time we'll all be munching on sum delicious ravioli.) I'll only stick to packed out tourist areas – come on how about a bit of trust, I'm not exactly dumb enough to go around the backstreet alleys yelling 'mug me! Mug me! I'm vulnerable!' Am i??_

Elise:

_Lol, k point taken sorry Andy. It's just that I feel as though right now you're my responsibility so I need to make sure you'll be safe. Make sure If you run into any trouble you ring. You've got one of those alarm key rings haven't you? Elise Xx_

Andy:

_Trust me Elise I will. Besides haven't you heard Volterra has the lowest city crime rate in Italy? Lol yeh I've got one those key rings though if I haven't used it in London I don't know why I'd need it here - I'll keep it in my jacket any way though yeh. Cya at 7, tell George I said bye. Tc – Andy xx x_

Elise:

_Ok Andy we'll see you at 7. Take care and stay safe – Elise and George Xxx_

End of Convo._  
_

_

* * *

_

I slipped my phone back into my jacket pocket, and with my sketchbook still in hand prepared to explore the city.

I made my way to the main square at the centre of the city. It hadn't taken me long at all to get there, the chapel was supposed to be about half and hour away (according to the tour guide). But armed with my map and trainers I made it there in about 20 minutes.

I walked over to a small restaurant – not having gone to the cafe I had originally planned on going to. I grimaced slightly, then smiled apologetically at my waiter as I ordered a light pasta dish and a glass of fruit juice in broken Italian. He simply smiled at me graciously as he took my order.

Taking a seat at one of the tables outside of the café I decided to eat al fresco. Despite the good weather it wasn't too crowed with people eating outside so when my food came I took my time slowly savoring the delicious food, and basking in my picturesque surroundings. I looked around me, watching the various different people carry out there day to day activities some tourists some local, it was while I was looking around that something caught my eye. I didn't have the best eye sight in the world but I could have sworn I saw something glittery? move in an alley some distance across from me. I really wanted to dismiss it but my curiosity was getting the better of me. I paid for my food tipping the waiter and made my way across the bustling street. A feeling of dread evoked my senses as I drew closer. Doubt washed over me – why was I doing this again? By now I was at the mouth of the alley. Light streamed in from the main street but didn't illuminate the whole area only strips of it. I could _just_ about make out the rough shape of two men conversing, both draped in what I could describe as cloaks which only obscured their shapes further. It hit me then how stupid I really was. Honestly almost walking into a dark alley just to fulfill this random spur of curiosity I think the pasta might have been spiked because something had seriously addled my brains. I stepped back from the mouth of the alley and turned back almost facing the main street again until the most dreadful thing on the planet had to happen. I felt a familiar tingle in my nose and before I could even try to stop it a small "achooo!" escaped me.

I don't know what made me do it, they couldn't have possibly heard it over all of the noise from the street but I glanced back into alley. Something caught the light and for a millisecond I could have sworn I saw diamonds glisten over the dark walls. My eyes locked onto the source and my heart palpitated in fear as a pair of dark brown – red? Eyes locked with mine.

"Miss. Miss." Someone tapped my shoulder." I jumped turning around, my brain vaguely register the waiter from the restaurant smiling down at me; "You forgot your book." He said in heavily accented english

He held my sketchbook out, as my thoughts caught up with me I and I slowly reached forward and took it from his outstretched hands.

"Um. Thank you." I tried to smile back but the shock of what I'd seen was still too raw for it to look as warm as I'd hoped.

"No problem. I hope you come again soon, you're sketches are rather beautiful, you should draw the fountain it too is a rather wonderful piece." he smiled once more before hurrying back to the restaurant.

I turned back look at the alley but found it empty. I shuddered and tried to dismiss the whole thing as a figment of my imagination. Although i felt a lot better i knew i was still quite ill, as soon as the pain killers wore off i knew i'd feel it, this was all probably some sort of halucination? Yeh that's comforting i scoffed to myself. Shrugging off the whole thing I headed to the fountain at the centre of the square.

I was still really warm out so when I reached it was safe to say I was really hot. I slipped my jacket off and sat at the edge of a fountain, taking a few minutes to bask in the glorious sunshine and watching the bright blue water trickle down the magnificent statues at its centre. I reached for my book again this time planning on using watercolors, started sketching the Greek gods the astonishing fountain depicted.

I was just about finished when I felt I drop of water splash on my face. I saw a few more and quickly closed my book so it wouldn't get ruined. I glanced at the fountain at first thinking it was the spray, then I looked up to see a cloudy dark grey sky – when did that happen?? I scooped up my belongings gathering them all in my arms throwing on my jacket and pulling the huge hood up. With my vision partially obscured I looked for somewhere to take shelter and sort it all out. There was a building not to far behind the fountain. It looked quite grand and was built with the roman pillars providing the necessary cover. With my target in sight I sprinted over, stumbling slightly on the wet curb as the rain steadily grew more torrential.

Upon reaching my destination I stuffed by sketchbook into my bag.

leaning on one of the pillars with my backpack now swung on one shoulder I watched the rain continue its downpour before reaching into my pocket for my phone, ready to dial either mum's or Elise's number to let them know where I was.

My painkillers were starting to wear off; that and the added fact that I saw there was no reception really pissed me off.

After a string of quite colourful cursing I pulled my hood down even further so it reached my nose.

However a dark chuckle in the background had my head shooting right back up.

"For a small girl you really do know quite a lot of bad words." A voice as soft as velvet taunted me.

I looked up preparing to give a sharp reply when my breath caught in my chest.

In front of me was what I could only describe as the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He stood at around 6ft with incredibly pale skin with maybe a very subtle hint of olive to his skin tone. He had a very nice build, not too full of muscles but because of his dark soaked clothes you could just about make out a well toned physique. He had nice cheekbones and dark messy hair that was cropped kind of short but was still long enough that it fell into his eyes, the water having plastered his hair to his face. His eyes were framed by dark eyelashes accenting them against his pale skin. Everything about him made you want to get closer, to touch him… to see if he was real.

And all my instincts told me to run. _Run._ Sprint for my life. Get as far away from him as possible. Because some unbeknown part of me, something that was a pure long forgotten instinct. Something that was built into my DNA told me that if I stayed, I'd die.

**AN – Dramatic much? Lol umm I'm not sure about the ending now, but I know that if I don't stop there than this chapters going to be way to long**

**Comments? Was it good/ bad? Is it worth continuing? **

**Review please, they make me smile - plus i'd really like to know what you guys think i should do about this one =]**


	3. Fight or Flight

Welcome to Our World

**An- ****This chapter is dedicated to all those that have waited so long for an updates – I'm so sorry and I hope its worth it =]**

**This was originally**** one humongous chapter but I decided to split it so you guys are gona get 2 instead**

**I've almost finished the second one – and I'm going to edit it a bit so it should be up in a few days**

**After that long delay****, let me finally say…**

**Onwards with the fic =]**

Recap…

_And all my instincts told me to run. _Run._ Sprint for my life. Get as far way from him as possible because some unbeknown part of me that was pure, long forgotten instinct, something that was built into my DNA told me that if I stayed I'd die._

Fight or Flight... 

I stood utterly frozen, mesmerized. The dull throbbing in my head was back, but it was easy to ignore as I tried to decide what the hell to do. A million thoughts ran through my head, I knew my desire to escape was totally irrational, after all the guy hadn't even done anything.

His angelic beauty made thinking about leaving an almost painful, though even that didn't do much to deter my sudden urge to flee the country, on the contrary it just made it clearer that I should _go, _why I was so drawn to a complete stranger was quite frightening_._

I tried to figure out what had me so freaked out. I wasn't a paranoid person, not at all so this whole 'run for your life' complex had me a bit frazzled, but I couldn't think of what it was, it was just one of those _pure_ gut wrenching feelings.

I always trusted my instincts. I'd decided.

My eyes darted back to him once more; he lifted his chin a smooth smirk adorning his lips as he looked at me with a distinct predatory glint in his eye – like a lion about to pounce on a gazelle.

It was as if he knew I was about to make a break for it.

I gulped. And I ran.

I could have sworn i heard that distinctly smooth chuckle once more before I was surrounded by a curtain of rain. It chilled me to the bone instantly soaking through my thick hooded jacket and darkening my jeans. I slipped slightly on the slick uneven cobblestone pavement; the main street was completely deserted, the dark grey sky and rolls of thunder only increasing my sense of panic.

A shot of adrenaline filled me with a spurt of strength urging me onwards.

I hitched my bag further up my shoulder to stop it slipping, the world whipping past as I ran full pelt towards the centre of the square – back towards the fountain.

And I froze -.

Suddenly coming to a skidding halt my mind did a double-take trying to comprehend the totally unreasonably _unjust_ sight before me–

I felt my shoulders slump as even through the rain I immediately recognised the slightly obscured shape before me.

_Now come on, that's just not fair._

There was no mistaking the dark attire, astoundingly pale skin and phenomenal beauty. It could only be one person.

The guy was there.

He hadn't been wearing a cloak before, although I vaguely remembered something having been draped across his arms but he wore it now. He had the hood down and eyes closed. His head tilted back towards the sky, the rain bouncing off his perfect face continuing its downpour. He sat on the edge of the fountain precisely where I had been only an hour before, with his legs gangling over the side swinging back and forth, almost childlike. He looked oddly serene sitting there like an angel, the picture of innocence. The image was shattered instantly however as his face spun in my direction and a pair of excruciatingly familiar burgundy eyes locked with mine for the second time that day.

In one graceful movement he leapt up, now standing but a few metres away. He smiled sardonically, watching as I gazed at him with wide eyes, gasping slightly trying to catch my breath. He didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that I just ran away for no apparent reason. He just continued to stare at me, somewhat critically like he was sizing me up. He wasn't at all bothered by my blatant ogling either. Quite the opposite actually, he looked relaxed, if not relatively… _amused._

He stood silently watching my various reactions unfold as i broke out of my trance like state and that gut wrenching feeling was back in full swing.

I struggled to cope with the sickening mix of panic and fear that filled me with painfull butterfilies. I tried to remember the few self defense classes my mum had dragged me t; running the basic evasive maneuvers through my mind but the dull throbbing in my head gradually became more pronounced the last effects of the painkillers taken a few hours ago ebbed away.

My head swam slightly and I was vaguely aware of a growing numbness in my arms and legs. _Damn_ I was cold.

Giving up on the thought of trying to 'take him down' - _Yeh like that's possible,_ the scornful voice of my subconscious remarked coolly.

He _had_ got here _impossibly_ fast.

The fact that while I was standing there; gasping, soaking and shivering as the freezing rain plummeting down, and he didn't even show the slightest hint of exertion - like he hadn't moved at all. This was all more than enough reason to believe that if i was to start a fight I certainly wouldn't be the one ending it.

Meanwhile he just stood there motionless, waiting….

There was something about the way he held himself, with his head held high and shoulders back… with that subtle arrogance that occurred when you were rarely challenged or used to getting your way or what you wanted…

The way he stood a little too still...

It wasn't right, it wasn't_ natural_…

In a few brisk strides he bridged the gap between us. The predatory glint hadn't left his eyes, and I found myself subconsciously shrinking back.

My body and mind waged a war;

One half was admiring how exquisitely the raindrops glistened like tears as they fell over his thick dark lashes, the part that watched in submissive admiration as droplets trailed the side of his pale cheeks, followed his jaw and neckline and as they ran along his collar bone…

He stepped closer just in front of me and his scent filled the damp air, it was an intoxicating aroma that managed to be deliciously sweet yet still undoubtedly masculine and I couldn't help but lean forward slightly.

Meanwhile the little voice of my subconscious looked on in disgust, urging me to snap out of it. It valiantly tried to think of a way out of the situation, even when it seemed like I was long past recovery. The alarmed key ring drifted to mind, thinking that even if I couldn't see anyone they must all be around somewhere, probably just all indoors somewhere waiting for the rain to subside.

Moving even closer he now hovered right in front of me. He placed one hand on my waist jerking me forward. My hood fell back, having already been soaked through it made little difference. He brought his hand gently to the back of my neck- Already tense, the shock as his ice cold skin brushed my own made me jump. By now my fingers were extremely numb, they were _freezing_ but even then they felt practically _warm_ compared to his.

He leaned forward…

My heart rate began to accelerate, my ears grew hot and I could practically feel the heat radiating off my cheeks.

I managed to simultaneously tensed my knee and slowly reach into my pocket with my left hand. I ran my fingers along the edges of the accessory feeling for the ring you had to hook out to sound the alarm, looping my index finger through I prepared to pull finally deciding that _If all else fails I'd just aim a kick to the balls and Run. _

'I wouldn't do that if I was you.'

My breath hitched, his lips now millimeters from my neck, cool breath tickling my skin and sending a shiver down my spine.

I stood still, trembling slightly as I tried to think of what he was referring to exactly-

Trying to;

A – Sound the alarm and run for my life _or_

B – Incapacitate his ability to ever procreate – _then_ run for my life.

I didn't have long to wait to find out. Slipping his hand from my waist to the hand with the key-ring, he entwined our fingers and slipped the key-ring seemingly effortlessly out of my vice like grip.

He then took a step back, looking at me with a smug smile as he tucked the key-ring into his cloak.

"Now, now. That really wouldn't have helped anyone." He tutted, smirking at me. I noticed he didn't speak with an accent.

"You are to come with me. I… work for some people that wish to speak with you and they're not to be kept waiting." Even under the heavy downpour, It was easy to make out his clear musical voice.

It was then that and a combination of my rapidly deteriorating health and the sudden realization that the irrevocably handsome man in front of me was probably quite utterly bonkers, rendered me momentarily speechless.

"I'm… sorry… I don't quite understand." I practically shouted over the rain.

"Look, i... I don't know you. I've got somewhere to be so if you don't mind I'd better get going."

I made to turn around and leave but felt something grab my arm.

Looking back I saw his previous semi-playful demeanor had evaporated, his tone was now as cold as his grasp and held an edge of warning.

"You seem to be under the illusion that you have a choice."

**Cliffie! Thankfully you don't ha****ve to wait too long to see what happens next it won't be months this time I promise, the next chapter should be up by the end of the week =]**


	4. Through Scarlet Eyes 2

Welcome To Our World.

**AN - PLEASE READ - URGENT!**

**I'm so sorry for taking so long, I hit major writers block but after watching new moon I was hit with a little more inspiration, but it came at a price… ok i'm being dramatic but here's the news...**

**I'm thinking of changing the pairing of this fic to a Demetri/oc, Alec/OC. This chapter is a bit experimental. After watching the movie I had to rethink a few things;**

**I found that Demetri's character (from the movie) is very much how I imagined this Felix's to be. He was quite flirty, confident and seductive (lol) all of which was how i wanted to portray my version of Felix's character (if that makes sense). **

**So I think this fic would be easier to keep to if I was to change my protagonist to Demetri. I want to keep Felix as an important part to the fic, but not the main guy so to speak…**

**I'm posting this chapter as an alternate to the last one not much has really changed just a bit of rewording here and there. I just brought Felix's POV into it recently so there wasn't much to change. I've added a little scene in the middle but the endings the same. Let me know what you think and I'll put it up to a majority, if you guys prefer the Felix/OC then I'll keep it that way, if you prefer the Demetri/OC then we'll have some fun with that fandom ;) **

**Now onwards… =]**

_Looking back I saw his previous semi-playful demeanour had evaporated and his tone was now as cold as his grasp and held an edge of warning._

"_You seem to be under the illusion that you have a choice."_

Demetri POV – Some time earlier…

"Found anything yet?" Felix growled impatiently.

We'd been there for fifteen minutes so far.

Five of which we had spent weaving in and out of alleys, pinpointing where the scent of the nomad we were tracking led to. Now that we had reached a dead end of sorts, the other 10 were spent trying to locate him.

Normally this would have been done in an instant, after all I _am_ the best.

No one can hide from me, once I've seen you, I've got you simple as.

However this particular nomads trail wasn't fresh – it felt a little… stale…probably a few days old, that and the fact that the weather forecast predicted rain limited the amount of time we had left to follow whatever trail lingered.

So far Alec and i had been led on a circuit around the city, the nomad had tried to loose us and for a moment we thought he had, before Aro called Felix in on the scene to try and help us out.

We were often assigned together, Felix and I, Our years spent together in service had built a level of understanding between the both of us.

Once Felix finally graced us with his presence Alec headed back.

It didn't need the three of us to eliminate the fugitive, I could have done it myself but no, we must always follow protocol and that means none of us are to set out on our own even after a rogue – who knew what powers he could hold.

The last time we found one of the gifted we ended up taking him in (Aro would have made us pay dearly if we had destroyed one of the talented without trial. Its not for us to question why he doesn't seem to care much about the trails of anyone else., after all I wasn't complaining. The fact that I was a valuable... _asset_ to the volturi saved my life a number of times). Normally as long as the fugitive is quite insignificant and most of the evidence points towards their crimes, it's just up to us to make sure he/she pays for their offenses.

"Have you found anything yet?". Felix was leaning against the wall, foot tapping rhythmically against the pavement. It irritated me i_mmensely_.

"Will you de_sist_." I growled turning my head to face a smirking Felix. He continued, either oblivious to my increasingly volatile temper, or dense enough to continue anyway.

His blood red gaze matched my own. I stretched to my full height we squared each other off . I squared my shoulders standing tall at 6'3 but his bulky 6'7 form towered over my own.

I tilted my head slightly smirking, he was stronger…but I was faster, and this was something we both knew.

I crouched to the floor, keeping eye contact as I placed my neatly folded cloak onto the dusty cobblestone floor –

- and sprang forward –

He had the advantage in the small alleyway, me not having as much room to manuver but he expected a full frontal attack and i had I surprised him, knowing he would have the advantage should I try to attack head on.

So i jumped up, scaling the wall just behind him. In one smooth motion I leapt back down onto his back grasping his neck between my hands, in one swift move I could have snapped it rendering him motionless. A faint floral scent filtered through the alley, It was easy to ignore as I followed my hunting instincts the fuel of the fight overshadowing the sweet feminine scent.

I jumped back down and facing a very disgruntled Felix.

"What's the count now comrade?' I asked.

He clicked his neck a nasty _crack _reverberating off the walls.

'That didn't count I was distracted." He argued

"Yeh right" I scoffed; "That's what you said last time"

Having not met the Nomad it was taking much longer for me to pick up its wavelength. I had to try and fine tune its scent and locate the fugitive that way, which proved to be was quite a time consuming task.

I'd been waiting in this alley long enough, the proximity to the humans only a few metres away combined with the fact that I hadn't fed in 3days was starting to try my patience.

Suddenly a wavelength sparked in my mind. Flashes of a scene filtered through me, I could suddenly see snapshots of where the nomad was.

Grassy hills flashed past in swirls fading from one scene to the next.

"He's heading for the border..." i annouced

"I assume they will want us bring him in?" Felix asked, irritation colouring his voice at his apparent impatience.

He clearly wasn't in one of his better moods either.

The recent embarrassment with the Cullen's left the whole Coven feeling somewhat bitter for the lack of blood shed.

Aro had less chance of keeping the peace than the chance of the Cullen's choosing to change their infamous diet. That and the fact that my tracking abilities had been severely undermined by the mind readers' pathetic human did nothing to better my mood. It was a constant bite in the neck everytime the female Cullen was mentioned

Not being able to find them once she'd been turned proved to be quite a nuisance especially since the temporary – yes temporary peace, had been agreed upon by our leaders and the head Cullen. This all made tracking the Cullen's all the more imperative. We needed to know if they decided to attack where they were going to come from.

Mentioning the Cullen's in the Volterra palace had become somewhat of a taboo, with the Volturi's reputation under slight question it was only a matter of time till all hell broke loose. Being immortal however granted us the ability to lower our guard a little (something you wouldn't want to say in front of Caius if you wished to continue... existing) we could have years, decades, ha centuries even until something actually happened.

Thus began the waiting game.

Things had returned to some level of normality since the 'incident'. The guard had been allocated the usual tasks and now here we were tracking ignorant nomads... what _fun_.

Felix make a noise of impatience and i broke out of my reverie.

"We should notify Aro then set out at nightfall. Do you think you'll be able to pick up the ...ahh...trail?" He commented dryly.

I sent him a cold stare and he smirked back in return.

Since the Cullen's I had become somewhat... sensitive in terms of my tracking abilities, so of course Felix made to mention them as much as possible.

This had caused a small level of animosity between the both of us, however our many years in the guard has resulted in a sort of comradeship so other than a few fights here and there our disputes were …mainly harmless.

By now it was mid-afternoon and the mouth of the alleyway was bathed in light. I pulled my cloak on dusting it off and deciding to save the retorts until after we'd reported back.

"We'd better get going –" I started but i was cut off by a small "achoo!".

I turned to see Silhouetted against the busy street the figure of a young woman. She was maybe in her late teens, with dark chocolate brown hair that revealed in the bright light a few natural auburn highlights; I was just about to look at her face to see if she'd seen us when a warm breeze flew by bringing with it a tantalizingly sweet scent.

My throat suddenly scorched with unclenched thirst.

A familiar fire consumed my empty veins leaving no room for rational thought.

My body turned of its own accord ready to pounce… ready to kill.

So lost was I in my animalistic thirst that I hadn't realized I'd leaned forward and my face had caught the sunlight. Diamonds shone on the walls and I could see the pupils of the woman's hazel eyes dilate in fear as she caught my blood red gaze. Luckily that was enough to snap me out of my trance, I saw a man come up behind her and she turned around.

"We've got to get of here _now_" I heard from somewhere behind me.

Not waiting for a response I felt a sharp tug as my arm was pulled nearly torn off as I was made to run.

"_Great_. You know what this means right." Felix growled under his breath,

I didn't need to answer; we both knew what happened to those that risked exposure.

We ran for a few more minutes in silence getting some distance between us and the human, thinking about what our options were.

"We could maybe leave her. She might think it was a trick of the light, or hallucination… and honestly who'd believe her if she told anyone..." but we both knew we couldn't just leave her, the risk was too great.

"We only have one other option, kill her. She won't be able to tell anyone what she saw, problem solved." He continued.

"You're forgetting one thing. Its treason to kill within the City, if we get caught…

No. We're going to have to follow protocol… We were seen inside the city so she's entitled to an assembly with the Volturi. We have to bring her in." I said with an air of finality.

It was decided, I was to bring her in while Felix went to inform the Volturi of the progress with the fugitive and the new 'situation' with the human. Since it didn't really see him he wouldn't carry the brunt of whatever punishment they would announce. The fact that I was too valuable to destroy comforted me slightly… I tried not to think of the Cullen's and their 'shield'.

I headed out of the city to feed before I started locating the human.

I inhaled deeply the different scents of the hundreds of humans around me sparking my thirst. I ran to the edge of the city getting there in mere moments. A pair of middle aged man sat at a table in an empty park playing chess. Their individual wavelengths floated towards me, i prepared for the hunt..

Other POV – (conversation taken pace in Italian)

They arrived there at the same time and at the same place for the last 20 years or so. No one knew for sure, those two friends now in there early 70's could be counted upon to always sit at that old wooden table below the shade of the oak tree.

One pushed his glassed up his nose, his wrinkled sun kissed hand resting on his chin as he pondered the next move.

'Check'. He smiled up at his friend knowing there was almost no way out, he'd won.

It was getting late, they both knew they should be heading back soon, but while the sun shone on providing what little light it held before it set, they continued their game, as was their long standing tradition.

Neither heard the soft footsteps of the mysterious man walking casually to their table, so both jumped when he cleared his throat announcing his presence.

"May i?" the stranger asked in a voice as smooth as velvet and as soft as an angel.

The two men sat frozen at the angelic figure before them, neither making a move as he reached over, a pale hand moving a knight into a different position directly in line with a defenses king.

One of the men looked up smiling up at the stranger. His face froze in shock as his eyes locked with the hungry, pitiless black gaze of the stranger… this was no angel.

'Mate.' A voice as soft as velvet flowed through the autumn breeze.

The men didn't have time to scream. It all occurred to quickly, the sounds of two necks snapping filled the silent park, birds in a near by tree scattered…

Demetri POV

With my body newly replenished and feeling quite invigorated I quickly disposed of the bodies before heading back to the alley where all of the drama had begun and started my search for the human.

It didn't take me long to locate her, it hadn't rained yet so her warm flowery scent was easy to distinguish against the cold dingy odor of the alley walls.

It hadn't traveled far. Sitting at the edge of the fountain in the main square she appeared to be sketching, seemingly unaware of the rapidly deteriorating weather around her.

Thick grey clouds started to cover the small square and my newly sated thirst allowed me to walk in the main street without too much bother. Locals started to head indoors before the rain started, this was good for me, It meant fewer people would be around when I finally confronted the girl.

As they headed out of the square I still managed to catch a few stares. Women old and young entranced by the alluring features bestowed to lure our prey ogled my way as I passed... ha if only they knew. I caught a few smiles and smiled falsely in return, _fools. _Thankfully no one approached me, not that they would do anything other than stare, rarely was anyone 'brave' enough to approach. While our appearances attracted their attention, there was undoubtedly an aura of sorts around us that deterred our prey from getting too close.

While the square began to slowly empty I noticed the human still hadn't moved. Getting slightly impatient now I decided to wait in the entrance of the Library. It was an ancient building dating back centuries containing some of the oldest texts in Italy, it was beautiful with white roman pillars and archways, but like most things it had been a victim of time. The stone was slightly graying with age and flecks of stone were missing in some places, while the Volturi had restored it a few decades ago they couldn't cover some of the blemishes to see if anyone looked closely enough.

Leaning against the wall in a position that overlooked the entire square I watched in vague amusement as a scene unfolded.

She scrambled up from the fountain having felt the rain that finally started its downpour. Scooping up her belongings she skidded through the cobbled street looking for shelter. To my surprise she headed right towards me.

_This is going to be easier than I thought._

She climbed the stairs and took shelter in the library entrance. I was partially concealed by a pillar and she was oblivious to my presence mere metres behind her.

As she stuffed her belongings into her bag I recognized the black book she was sketching in before she placed that in too and slung the bag over her shoulder.

All pieces of her clothing were drenched in precipitation causing her frame to shiver and her hood was pulled low obstructing my view of her face.

She looked so vulnerable.

I suddenly realized how easy it would be to kill her right now. Maybe snap her neck and be done with the situation, it would take me seconds to end her life, but I knew I couldn't do it.

She reached into a pocket pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. After a moments waiting however she let out a line of curses that revealed a bit of a fiery temper, I smiled to myself seeing she didn't notice me cover the short distance between us.

It was then I released a small chuckle and made my presence known.

"For a small girl you really do know quite a lot of bad words." I said humour colouring my voice.

If I was going to get her to come with me then I'd rather do it with her conscious. It shouldn't be too hard most women flocked towards me.

So I smirked as she turned around and I saw her eyes widened as she took in my appearance. This was almost too _easy._

Her eyes subconsciously drifted over my frame then back up to my face, her eyes revealing a hint of confusion.

_Yep way too easy._

Except I had made a huge miscalculation, her heart beat sped up and I mistook fear for attraction. She quivered, her body language telling me what my mind in all its arrogance hadn't.

She was a runner.

I couldn't understand it, why was she frightened? It's not like smiled with my teeth or anything.

She prepared to run.

I could feel it in the tenseness of her stance, the way her hazel eyes kept flicking towards me, for a second I didn't know what to do. I _never_ got runners.

Then in a fight to salvage a bit of pride and get a hold of the situation I changed the plan; Smirking and lifting my chin slightly in a silent dare.

_Ahh well..._ if she's going to run then so be it…

_This was turning out more eventful than I thought…_

Her heart beat accelerated as adrenaline fuelled her system preparing her with the energy to flee.

She sprinted down the stairs and I scoffed, taking the time to pull on my cloak before heading back into the now torrential rain.

The square flashed by in grey, white and brown the rain soaking through despite the many layers I wore.

She was still skidding down the stairs by the time I reached the centre of the square. I decided to sit at the fountain and wait for her to come to me.

She looked as though she was heading in this direction at any rate.

Swinging my legs back I sat down tilting my head back letting the hood drop. Letting myself Forget where I was for a moment.

I could feel each raindrop as it fell of my face, the cool water almost warm on my icy skin.

I relished in the sensation feeling quite... free.

…until I felt someone's gaze on me.

And I recognised her scent instantly.

Great_, the human_. If I had said it aloud it probably would have come out as a snarl, luckily I remembered I had to play _nice._

Opening my eyes red locked with hazel once more as I caught the humans gaze. Leaping up from the fountain I covered the short distance between us in a few graceful strides. She looked at me in wonder, gasping for breath her appearance now slightly dishevelled from her sprint.

She realised she been staring, her cheeks were tinted pink and I couldn't help the small smile that curved at the edge of my lips.

She looked almost… cute.

She was shivering again, which wasn't surprising considering we were still standing in the unrelenting rain.

Looking into her eyes I could see an array of emotions flutter though; the fear, panic... and something else…

She leaned in and I couldn't help but move closer, her sweet feminine scent perfumed the air around me, the predatory instinct was almost back as I leaned forward.

I put one arm around her waist and lightly pulled her forward. Her hood fell back and her hair cascaded down causing a light breeze concentrated with her scent to sweep over me.

I moved my hand from her waist to the back of her neck and I felt her flinch slightly against as my cold fingers brushed her skin. I felt the urge to pull back but resisted.

I could feel her pulse pound, a furious blush coloured her cheeks and I could see the tips of her ears turn red.

Despite her flustered state I could see from the corner of my eye, her reaching into a jacket pocket. She tugged out a small silver key-ring, looping her finger inside the ring she prepared to pull it out. It must have been a panic devise of sorts.

I turned my head slightly, my lips dangerously close to her neck and whispered.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

I felt her shiver and took a step back while I was still in control.

Smiling smugly I tucked the keyring into my cloak having swiped it from her hand.

"Now, now. That really wouldn't have helped anyone." I tutted softly, smirking at her shocked expression.

Now finally. _Back to business._

"You are to come with me. I… work for some people that wish to speak with you and they're not to be kept waiting." I stated in a clear voice trying to make it as simple as possible.

She stood frozen for a moment before replying;

"I'm… sorry… I don't quite understand...Look, i... I don't know you. I've got somewhere to be so if you don't mind I'd better get going."

She made to leave but I grasped her arm; not hard enough to cause any pain but firm enough grip that it held a hidden warning.

"You seem to be under the illusion that you have a choice." My voice was cold and lacking the playfulness that had been there earlier.

Those were the last words spoken between us before we neared the underground passage to the palace.

She must have realized resistance was futile because she followed without another complaint. The streets were still deserted, the rain still pouring as we headed in the direction of the alley.

I felt her stiffen next to me and to my own disgust, felt the need to _comfort her_. Seeing her quiver slightly as we drew nearer to the alley made my chest twist slightly in an uncomfortable and unfamiliar way.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice, Ignoring the fact that not long ago I considered killing her, right now all that mattered was getting her to the Volturi in one piece.

Her shoulders didn't relax revealing my attempt at reassurance hadn't worked in the slightest, but as we walked deeper in the alley to my surprise she stepped slightly closer.

When we reached the particular spot I knelt down opening the entrance to the underground tunnels that led to the palace.

I turned to the girl expectantly. She just looked at me with an expression that clearly read; 'you've got to be joking'

If she looked uneasy when she was entering the alley the look she sent me upon seeing the hole was almost comical,

Breaking her mini silence she stated in a forcibly calm voice;

"If you think I'm jumping in that thing, then you're off you rocker mate."

I almost laughed at her comment and let out my second sincere smile of the day; "I'm perfectly sane thanks, its not a deep as its looks"

She didn't move, being polite wasn't getting me anywhere so I opted for the harsher approach;

In a cold tone I added; "You're going down if you want to or not, cooperating just makes things easier for the both of us."

That wasn't exactly true, I could knock her out and run with her though the tunnels reaching the palace in minutes, but again the newly forming nuisance of a conscience prevented me from doing so – I'd have to figure out a way of eradicating that soon, things like a conscious were dangerous in my line of work.

My threat had its desired effect; she scowled slightly but made her way forwards shooting an uneasy look towards the hole.

Before she started to lower herself down I touched her trembling shoulder; 'Here, let me help you."

"Gee _thanks._" She muttered, but she took my hand none the less and with my help lowered herself into the hole.

When only her head was sticking out, I warned her to brace herself before I let go, hearing a small; "Ooff!" I heard her land;

"You alright down there?" I called.

"What the hell do you think?!" She yelled back up,

_Yep she's fine._

"I'm coming down." I announced before I gracefully hoped down into the hole.

Landing in a slight crouch I looked up to see her waiting a few steps away, mouth hanging open as she gaped at me.

I straightened up smiling at her and she quickly averted her gaze.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked, her voice echoing slightly in the tunnels.

"We're in an underground passage" and before she had the time to ask I added;

"It leads to my employers… residence."

She looked like she wanted to ask some more questions but stopped herself which I was grateful for. Since we were going to have to walk human pace, this was going to be a long journey and I didn't want to spend it playing 20 questions.

**AN – This chapter turned out a little darker than the original, let me know what you guys think... Demetri or Felix… The choice is yours =]**

**I'll make a poll in my profile, or you can just leave a note here**


End file.
